The OSS Radio Operator
by 13thCoporal
Summary: WW2 AU. Lincoln is in the OSS, serving as an agent behind enemy lines. Taking risks and dodging bullets, see how would he survive his own war.


_This is a story inspired by the unsung people in World War 2 in_ _the intelligence spy rings that risked their lives._

 _ **A/N: This is my first Fanfiction story. I don't own the Loud House , it's owned by Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **11th February 1942.**_ _**1100H**_

Lincoln J. Loud was peering out the window, the Japanese had been bombing Singapore non stop in less than 2 weeks. The bombs started fires. He was alone in this island that was so serene and now destroyed by bombing. For the past few weeks he had been contacting with a Dutch Submarine, which would move him to Australia.

The last bomb fell in the British colony of Singapore. Many soldiers were currently evacuating to Australia. The Japanese had started advancing onto Singapore. In the Raffles Hotel, an American Radio Operator was sending possibly the last coded message to the OSS in America.

He knew about the Japanese coming after him and his now defunct spy network. As he quickly sent the Morse code message translated into

"CODE NAME WHITE SENDING UPDATE ON SOUTH EAST ASIA. JAPS HAVE OVERRUN ALL ALLIED BASES IN THE PHILIPPINES, INDONESIA ALONG WITH BRITISH MALAYA AND SINGAPORE. PACKING UP AND LEAVING STATION S BY NIGHTFALL." As he started to quickly load his gun. An M1911. If the Japs were gonna get him, he would die in the fire fight and destroy his equipment. As Lincoln began moving and destroying information transmitted to headquarters. He burned everything and packed up quickly

Station S was in the Raffles Hotel. He was a radio operator, transmitting important messages to high command. He was not worried about his life. He was now alone in a hostile environment. Since the 7th of February he had been contacting a Dutch Submarine called O-24. The crew was going ashore to pick him up from the coast. He quickly changed, checked out of the hotel and proceeded his way to the coast. By the time he reached the coast they were waiting for him. As the tow boat reached the submarine he got off and saluted the captain on deck. They were on the way to Australia. On board the men were welcoming him aboard the warship and gave him some gin. He drank it all as they slowly moved towards Australia.

 _ **13th February 1942**_ _**1400H**_

The ship's captain had arrived to Lincoln's bunk and told him to send a Morse code message to the Australian Navy about their arrival. Like other Morse code/ radio operator he had a particular pattern and technique of operating the machine. As he sent out the message written on the paper pad the captain gave him which read.

"THIS IS DUTCH SUBMARINE O24 REQUESTING PERMISSION TO DOCK AT PORT MORETON ON THE 15TH OF FEBRUARY 1942. 40 MEN ON BOARD 39 DUTCH CREW AND ONE AMERICAN AGENT. " The reply came within the next hour. The message was very long as Lincoln slowly listened and noted it down on the paper pad. The message was deciphered painstakingly and it read. "PORT MORETON HERE PERMISSION GRANTED, AMERICAN AGENT WILL BE GIVEN TO THE AMERICAN EMBASSY IN CANBERRA UPON ARRIVAL" As he passed the note to the captain as he nodded his head.

 _ **15th February 1942**_

The submarine surfaced and docked at the naval port of Moreton. By then the Australians were waiting for them as the captain and the Australian Officer saluted each other and welcomed Lincoln. By then a car was waiting for him with a male driver and his counterpart. Both men were smoking their cigarettes and talking away. As Lincoln got in and made himself comfortable, started the engine and started telling him about the news. News he didn't want to hear..

 _"The Japs have overrun Singapore. Most of the British and Commonwealth troops escaped or fell into their hands. Has the Intel been destroyed?"_ The front seat passenger asked him _"All_ _relevant information has been destroyed._ _Pity really, should have stayed until the end."_ He replied _"You're too precious of an asset in Singapore. Right now we are focusing on the Nazis in France._ _Bloody Brits are being bombed from airfields from mainland France, fucking hell, you're transferred to stateside before the 27th February. Then flown to England by C-47. You'll be meeting our best female agent Codenamed Storm in Britain "_ Lincoln sighed. He loved South East Asia. Now he would be sent to France. Bloody Nazis, he would personally take a gun and shoot Hitler's last testicle off.

 _ **2**_ _ **0th February 1942. 0900h**_

The C47 took off to the skies, the 4 noisy propeller engines started. Among the 14 men on board, besides the 2 pilots were mostly other agents. Mostly Lieutenants and Sergeants with one Major. While Lincoln was there in his uniform sweating in the arid heat, chewing gum and rubbing his cuffed wrist to his briefcase, the handcuff making his wrist numb. Officially, he was a 2nd lieutenant. He was in the army even before Pearl Harbour. They said they needed people who was willing to go to foreign countries to do espionage. He was sent to Singapore to observe the conditions and the possibility of a Japanese invasion. He eventually liked the small island city. Now he was sent stateside only to be transferred to Britain the week later. _"Damn it. If it weren't for my sisters, I would have been in the Marines or the Navy. Now I'm in the OSS going into Kraut territory_ _. At least I'm going to be based in Paris that's what they said._ " The C47 soon landed on Midway Island and they were informed that they staying there for at least 3 to 4 days, until the storm passed. Lincoln was now basically too tired to care. He was woken up at 1am to get dressed, get on the plane and not to mention it was already 7pm with him feeling like a 6 ton truck hitting him every single minute, as they got off the plane. As they entered the spare officers barracks and slept with Lincoln loosening the cuff by a bit before collapsing on the bed.

 _ **24th-25th**_ _ **February 1942**_

The C47 took off at 1pm. The flight was generally uneventful, until they reached Los Angeles. By then it was already 2 a.m. the next day. On board all the men including Lincoln was sleeping. Until the air raid sirens sounded. The pilots were in for a treat as searchlights were looking for them as they were finding a place to land. By then all the men were wide awake and looking below them, thinking had they entered Jap territory or American? As they were slowly looking below for the runway, anti aircraft flak fired all around them, .50 cal and 6 kilogram shells went flying around them and exploded in mid air. Lincoln needless to say was not scared though. He always knew he would die somehow. He accepted that fact since he joined this secretive branch. As the plane received a hit which knocked out the radio. They couldn't contact ground that they were the ones getting hit. Soon enough another shell hit the plane, knocking out the pilots. Lincoln quickly dragged the pilots out of there and started patching them up. Not hesitating a moment, the Major within a blink of an eye entered the cockpit and flew the wounded plane. _"Anyone_ _here flew a plane? Bloody hell, those guns hit us one more time we are going down."_ The Major yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to fight the sound of the barrage of shells exploding in mid air, as another lieutenant entered the cockpit. Lincoln quickly unlocked the handcuff and tended to their wounds. Shell shrapnel hit both pilots badly. As one of the Sergeants gave Lincoln a medkit that he carried along with him. As Lincoln took out the small satchet of sulfanilamide and tore it and sprinkled it on the men's wounds. As the major and the 1st lieutantant slowly guided the wounded plane down to the airfield, by then the shelling had stopped. As the ground crew saw the extent of the damage. The wings on both sides lost a quarter of their length and had multiple holes in it. As they evacuated the unconscious pilots and sent them to the med bay, all the men were sent on a flight to the East Coast before shipped to their different stations. _"Great."_ As they gave the men their chow at the officers mess hall.

 _ **26th February 1942**_

As Lincoln grabbed his briefacse from the desk and cuffed it on his hand. As he walked towards the bench where the MPs that escorted them and gave the men the paper of the day to pass the time.

 **Thursday Morning. LOS ANGELES TIMES**

 **26th February 1942**

 **Searchlights and Anti-aircraft Guns Comb Sky During Alarm**

Lincoln was feeling sarcastic. In his head he was thinking _"Weather Balloon? It was a plane got dammit! An American Plane. 5_ _people died? 1440 shells fired? Jesus._ As the plane's pilot started the engine. Boy was this plane ride more tiring...


End file.
